A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical assemblies, and more particularly, to assemblies for enclosing surgical scopes in flexible sheaths.
B. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of surgical scopes are used in medical procedures within a patient's body. For example, endoscopes are used for viewing the interior of a body cavity or a hollow organ. They are often categorized by the part of the body they are used to examine, such as the esophagus, stomach, colon, and blood vessels. Endoscopes have been combined with complementary devices into endoscopic assemblies to perform various functions within a patient's body more efficiently. A sheath is often used to enclose the endoscope with these other devices into a unitary endoscopic assembly.
In addition to a sheath, the endoscopic assembly may include multiple channels or passages, sometimes referred to as working channels, that allow several functions to be performed at the distal end of the assembly. The endoscope and working channels are often disposed within the sheath, with the working channels arranged around the perimeter of the endoscope. The endoscope itself does not necessarily have working channels, but may contain a visual imaging device, illumination devices, and control wires that bend the distal end of the endoscope and any working channels attached to it. Various functions can be performed with endoscopic assemblies having channels, including providing air, water and suction, or the taking of biopsies when the appropriate instruments are introduced through the channels of the endoscopic assembly. Accessories such as those used when taking a specimen typically have an elongated flexible shaft and jaws or other cutting instruments operatively connected to the shaft's distal end.
Sheaths may serve several additional purposes in a surgical assembly, including enclosing endoscopic assemblies. For example, the endoscope, as well as any working channels, need to remain together, in a single unit, when in the patient to allow for easy movement through the interior of a patient. Sheaths can be used to hold the assembly together within the body, with the endoscope and any working channels disposed within the sheath. In addition, sheaths are used to protect the assembly from contamination that can occur during an endoscopic procedure when the assembly contacts body tissues and fluids within the patient. Proper cleaning and sterilization of the assembly is very laborious and costly, which reduces the cost effectiveness of performing the endoscopic procedures. In response to the contamination problem, disposable endoscopic sheaths have been developed. The disposable sheaths fit over the endoscope and completely isolate it from the contaminating environment. The distal ends of the working channels are left open to allow for the passage of air, water, suction or endoscopic accessories through the channels to the patient.
Existing assemblies with sheaths, some containing multiple channels, can allow more than one task to be performed at the same time. For example, the sheath can reduce contamination while the channels are used to perform a biopsy. However, additional tasks cannot be completed without first removing the endoscope from the patient and then inserting another instrument or instruments to perform the additional task. For example, to dilate a passageway, an endoscope may be used to view the area to be dilated, but then the endoscope would have to be removed and another instrument such as a balloon catheter would need to be inserted to carry out the dilation procedure. Such processes increase the likelihood of contamination, the time required to complete a procedure and the cost due to the need to purchase separate instruments for each procedure. Accordingly, there is a need for an endoscopic assembly that can carry out multiple tasks without requiring the removal of instruments from the body.